Heart of Stone
by ColdHeartedPhoenix
Summary: Beast Boy meets a healer named Garnet who can help Terra, but at the cost of his soul. And when Terra begins to see Slade, is she going insane or is he really back?
1. Chapter I

Author's Note: Keep in mind, I've only seen what was already on WB (and after Robin Slade thingy thing since before that I thought it was stupid and wouldn't give it a chance, oh how I regret it now). Oh yeah, and I don't own Teen Titans, but even if I didn't say that, 1- would anyone believe I created it? 2- would the creators seriously come after me:P They can face my lawyers: my cat, Kero and a mini Buddha statue!

Heart of Stone: Chapter I

Beast Boy sulked as he prodded his tofu with a pair of chopsticks. He wasn't able to eat anything, not after learning that there was physically no way of bringing back Terra. After a couple years of research, they had realized that even if they could change her back, she would still be dead since her heart would still be stopped. And even if they could take care of that, she would be dead in the spiritual sense. She just wouldn't be Terra. She wouldn't be anybody, just a breathing body, which is no better than being dead. In fact, many say it's worse.

The others were staring at him with concern.

"There, there Beastboy, all hope is not lost," said Starfire, placing a hand on his shoulder in attempt to comfort him.

"As Titans, we never give up," Robin started. "Especially not on a friend."

"Dude, do you ever realize how corny your… 'inspirational speeches' sound?" Beastboy snapped bitterly, but before Robin could respond, he continued. "Just face it, we've been on a wild goose chase for almost three years and barely came close to finding a way, just more obstacles. Just face, Terra is pretty much dead…."

"What is with this Earthling custom of 'wild goose chases-'?" Starfire was cut off.

"Now just wait a minute! That's not entirely true," Cyborg began. "Raven and I have actually found a way around that part once we can turn her back to normal."

"If by 'once' you actually mean 'if in the quite unlikely case'," he said as he got up. "Thanks for trying at least…" Beastboy pushed past them and exited the room. He decided that he had better go outside for some fresh air. Transforming into a dog, he left the tower.

He just couldn't stop thinking of Terra and the memory of her just hurt him too much. He just couldn't go on living without her anymore.

Beastboy stood on the sidewalk, still as a dog. A car was speeding down the street. He only had one chance to do this and had to time is perfectly. He ran out into the middle of the street. Everything slowed down as the car approached him, then finally, everything went black.

AN: ok, kinda short, but the 3rd chapter is longer, I promise.


	2. Chapter II

AN: Ok, this is still short, but do I care? No! Why? Because the next chapter is too long for my tiny brain to handle! Other than that…. Apparently Cyborg is my lesbian lover, sorry Raven :P (and thanks a lot Ashlee for confusing me! I have a male lesbian lover now!)

Heart of Stone: Chapter II

Beastboy stirred, hissing in pain as he did so.

"I would lie down if I were you, you're still not completely healed," said a calm voice. He looked up and saw a girl with black hair with red streaks pulled back into a ponytail and garnet red eyes. She was wearing a headband with a symbol of healing stitched into it, a black collar attached to a black cape, a black skirt and lace-up top, black boots, black wrist bands and a belt with a knife attached to it.

"Wai- wha- where- who- why am I not dead? Who the hell are you?"

"The name's Garnet, and you were," the girl said nonchalantly as she placed a hand over his wounds, healing them.

"What! I'm just confused now," he said with a goofy look on his face. "Say, how long was I out for?" he asked.

"About twenty minutes."

"Whoa, I was expecting to hear somewhere between 6 months and 30 years!"

The girl laughed, but then looked at him sternly. "I was there, saw the whole thing, and it didn't look like an accident. Why did you do it?"

Beastboy, deciding to ignore the question, asked her, "What else can you heal?"

"All but stupidity and broken hearts," she responded, smiling at him kindly.

"Really? What about…" he trailed off as he began to think about Terra again. "Can you heal someone who has been turned to stone?"

"Hmmm… well, I've never encountered it, but I can always try."

"Really!" exclaimed Beastboy excitedly. "Come on!"

"Huh? Wha? Bu? I never agree! What the hell…." She complied and followed him out of the building that Beastboy was assuming was an apartment building.

"Get on my back," he ordered as he transformed into a cheetah. Garnet did as he said, hanging on tightly as he dashed into the direction of Terra's resting place.

The others were out searching for Beast Boy. Starfire and Robin were asking people for anything that may help their search.

"Excuse me, sir. Have you seen any green animals recently?" Starfire asked a middle aged man.

"Yeah, I saw a dog earlier, now that you mention it."

"Really? Where?" Robin inquired anxiously.

"A couple streets over, about half an hour ago, hit by a car in front of the book store."

"Thanks a lot!" Starfire said quickly, already flying off in that direction, Robin running behind her.

They reached the location yelling, "Beast Boy!" but saw no trace of him.

"He's probably ok, that man must've been mistaken," Robin said to Starfire in attempt to comfort her.

"Yes, but where can our friend be?" she asked no one in particular.

Garnet and Beast Boy were standing in front of Terra's stone form. Beast Boy was looking up at her hopefully, but Garnet was looking at the plaque.

TERRA

A TEEN TITAN

A TRUE FRIEND

_So they're Titans, are they? _Garnet thought as she got an idea.

"Umm.. Listen, healing uses up a lot of energy. This time it'll cost you a small fee: your soul."

Shocked, Beast Boy went silent. With his soul, he would be her slave practically. "Deal… I'll do anything to have her back."

Garnet placed a hand on Terra and they were surrounded by a blue light. Slowly, starting at where Garnet's hand was, stone began to turn to flesh. Finally, Terra was back to normal.

The small girl's form collapsed, but Beast Boy caught her. Terra looked up at him, smiling.

"Beast Boy!" she shouted happily, but before she realized it, she was consumed into a hug.

"Terra! You can't even begin to imagine how much I missed you."

"Sorry to break this up, but our deal?" came Garnet's voice from behind him. Beast Boy stood up and nodded.

"What is she talking about?" Terra asked, but he didn't respond.

Garnet placed a hand on his forehead, although nothing appeared to happen. As she left, she said, "Until we meet again." Then too quietly to be heard, "which won't be too long."

AN: Well, what do you think so far?


	3. Chapter III

Heart of Stone: Chapter III

Cyborg, Raven, Robin and Starfire were back at the tower, still worried about Beast Boy. None of them were having any luck finding him.

"Maybe the human we asked was right, but just mistaken about his location," said Starfire, worried.

"No, if he really were, we would've found him. We searched the entire city, and at least all the streets!" said Robin, still not giving up hope.

"Hold up!" said Cyborg, realizing something. "He was depressed because of Terra before he left. And the one place that we didn't check should have been the most obvious place."

"Right!" said Robin, understanding what Cyborg was hinting at.

Just as they began to leave, the door opened, revealing Beast Boy, looking happier than he had been in a long time.

"Good evening! Titans and moody Ravens-"

Raven: ¬¬;

"Please give a huge 'welcome back' to the newest member of our team!"

"TERRA!" yelled Starfire excitedly as Terra walked in behind Beast Boy. Starfire embraced her in a hug with the capability of suffocating.

"Nice to see you again too, Starfire "

"Good to have you back, kid," said Cyborg warmly.

"Welcome back, Terra," said Robin, smiling.

"Welcome back," said Raven in her normal, monotonous voice.

"I missed you all too," she said, struggling through Starfire's deadly hug of doom. (hmmmm… speaking of which, Katsucon is coming up soon, I should practice those )

"How'd you do it, Beastboy?" Cyborg asked Beast Boy

"Yes, inform us. Have you sold your soul to who the earthlings call 'The Devil'?" Starfire asked after realizing Terra from the hug of insanity.

"No, not to the devil anyway," he said, trying to act as if he were only joking. Laughing, he added on, "I just made a copy from paint and toothpicks!"

"I do not understand, how can she be so realistic-" Starfire began but was interrupted by Raven:

"He was joking- or attempting to anyway."

"Beast Boy hasn't been this annoying since before you left," Cyborg said to Terra. "So we missed you both."

Beast Boy: ¬¬;

"After two and a half years, you must be tired," Beast Boy said to her, trying to get a chance to be alone with her.

"Not really-" but Beast Boy was leading her to her room which was exactly the same way it had been before she left.

"Never really got a chance to clean it after you left, and after… the incident, I couldn't bear to touch it…." he said, but Terra was already asleep, despite what she said before. (sleep is hypnotizing ) Beast Boy knelt next to her and kissed her softly. As he got up and began to left, he realized that he had left the door open and the others were waiting for him. Embarrassed, he continued to walk towards them.

"I saw that!" teased Cyborg, causing Beast Boy to blush. "How cute, the green really contrasts with the red nicely!"

Ignoring him, Robin said, "I think it's about time you tell us how."

"You mean the toothpick story wasn't good enough?" he responded innocently, receiving glares from his other team mates. "Well, I met this healer, Garnet-"

"What! That woman is still alive?" asked Raven, actually showing both fear and anger in her voice. "AND you made a deal with her?"

"Uh, yeah," he responded, noticing Raven glaring at him. "Was that not a good idea?" She lunged at him as if ready to strangle him, but was held back by Robin, Cyborg and Starfire.

"Raven, calm down!" said Robin.

"Yeah, whatever happened to 'cool, collected' Raven?" Cyborg added on.

"What's so wrong with her? It can't be that bad, and I was willing to do _anything_ to save Terra."

"Yes, at least we have our old friend back," said Starfire in an other attempt to calm down Raven.

"Fine, but if we get a little visit from a self righteous 'healer' witch, we know who to point fingers at."

When Terra finally woke up, it was five in the morning. She just gazed out the window at the city. It was back to normal, like it had been before Slade had controlled it…

She glanced at herself in the mirror. She was still wearing the suit Slade had given her, the one he had used to control her every move, even as far as to try to kill Beast Boy…. If only she could actually take it off and remove all memories of that time…. But maybe, just maybe… Terra tried to take it off.

"Success!" she said in a whisper-shout. (yes, that's a word now )

She looked around and found her old uniform lying around and so she put it on. She heard a knock at the door and went to open it.

"Hi, Raven," she said somewhat uneasily; they never really got along, and she had been harshest towards her when they fought, or almost as harsh as she had been to Beast Boy, but that was just because it was more emotional. "You're up kind of early, aren't you?"

"Listen, Terra. I'm sorry for anything I might have said."

"It's ok, I'm sorry too, for everything I did." There was a couple second pause, then Terra hugged Raven. Her eyes went wide in shock; she wasn't really the hugging sort, but decided to just let it go, it was certainly better than trying to kill them. "I missed you," said Terra.

"And thanks, for what you did back then," Raven said and left.

Terra closed the door and lied back down. She still felt extremely guilty. She betrayed them, tried to kill them, and allowed Slade to make her kill Beast Boy and he had almost succeeded. She felt horrible, after all, she wouldn't have forgiven herself if she were one of them. Forgiveness, although it was the best feeling in the world, it was also the most painful.

After about an hour later, she decided it would be better to walk around instead of just thinking about it. And she needed to look for her green bundle of funniness: Beast Boy. As soon as she left her room, she was knocked to the floor by a green dog who greeted her by licking her face.

"Hi Beast Boy," she said cheerfully as he transformed back into his human form.

"How about a kiss for your knight in green skin?" he said, raising his eyebrows in a playboy-ish type way, But he had just expected an innocent kiss on the lips, not a full out freedom kiss. (freedom actually works better than "French" in this case )

"Get a room you two," Cyborg said, laughing. "Again with the red on green, man."

Terra and Beast Boy both laughed, trying to cover up their embarrassment unsuccessfully.

Raven was meditating outside. When she meditated, she was in a completely calm state, but it also made her more aware of her surrounding so she sensed someone unwanted coming up behind her.


	4. Chapter IV

Heart of Stone: Chapter IV

"Hello, Raven," came a familiar voice. It had been years, but that wasn't long enough for Raven.

"Garnet…" She practically growled, getting up to turn around to face her old rival, but she had already flung a knife at her, which she only had time to block with her lower arm. "What the hell do you want!"

Garnet approached her with a malicious glint in her eyes. "You know, you shouldn't treat me like that after I helped one of your own," she said as she grabbed Raven's arm where the knife had hit. The wound began to heal.

"What the hell did you get out of it? I know you wouldn't do it otherwise."

"Raven, always so suspicious…" she said evilly, the began to caress the side of her face, which caught Raven off guard completely.

"What the fuck are you-!" Raven began but stopped as she felt her skin split open as Garnet's index finger traced down the side of her face. "Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos!"

Garnet was thrown back, although she didn't seen to care too much. The wound wasn't so bad, but it was the fact that _she,_ a healer, was able to do it, but then it hit her how she was capable of it.

"Trust me, we'll be meeting again soon," Garnet said then disappeared.

Raven stormed in, looking rather ticked off. "YOU!" she yelled, pointing in the direction of Beast Boy and Terra.

"What'd I do this time?" Terra asked cluelessly.

"Not you, Fluff-Ball Boy next to you!"

"What's _I _do this time?" he asked, about just as clueless as Terra was just a couple seconds ago. "And 'fluff-ball boy'? What!"

"Just got a visitor, I believe you know her," Raven said with sarcasm. "I think I have some idea of what sort of deal you made with her, but let me clue you in on why she wanted it so bad: whatever it was, it also gave her some of your powers. So now she's able to transform her own powers from healing to destruction."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Beast Boy asked, confused.

"Garnet," Raven said simply.

"Who?" Terra asked, completely confused.

"No one," Raven said, afraid to offend her since Garnet had at least healed her.

"But- what- how?" Beast Boy continued, ignoring the last two lines.

"We shouldn't discuss this now," Raven said to Beast Boy and he nodded in response. Raven exited, leaving the two alone again, but instead of continuing where they had left off, Beast Boy was silent.

"What wrong?" asked Terra, concern obvious in her voice.

"Nothing," he answered dishonestly.

"Something's wrong, you're normally not like this, and even Raven doesn't get that angry- or at least she tries not to show it."

Not wanting to talk about it, Beast Boy transformed into a kitten as an excuse not to, and to his luck, Terra didn't inquire any further, but just scratched him behind his ear so that he let out an affectionate purr.

What seemed like hours went on like this and Beast Boy couldn't go on, he had to tell her. Transforming back, he said to her, "You're right. I should probably tell you… You remember when you were brought back?"

"Yeah?"

"Well, that girl was Garnet," he said. "But the thing was, in return I had to-"

He was interrupted by their communicators.

Starfire was lying motionless on the ground and Robin was bleeding heavily from wounds allover his body, although he was still fighting Garnet, but it was useless because nothing he did took much effect on her. Cyborg, Raven, Beast Boy and Terra finally showed up.

"I can take care of this, just get Star!" Robin ordered. Terra immediately went to pick her up and Cyborg followed but Beast Boy and Raven stayed to help Robin since they didn't really believe he could handle her.

"What the hell do you want?" Raven asked impatiently.

"Just to get even," was Garnet's curtailed response.

"For what! Honestly, you're just psychotic," said Raven, irritated.

Garnet ignored her and turned to Beast Boy and said, "Why don't you help me destroy her?" Beast Boy just stood there, not obeying. "Boy! I own your soul, so you _will_ do as I say!" Beast Boy just looked down regrettably. He knew he had no choice. From the moment he gave his soul over to her, he had to do as she said.

Not too far, Terra, who was helping Cyborg tend to Starfire, heard what was going on and felt her blood run cold. She couldn't turn her back on a friend who had helped her when she herself was being controlled by Slade.

"You can handle this, right?" she said to Cyborg, but not waiting for an answer. She ran to the fight scene but was held back by Robin.

"Fighting her is pointless! You _can't _win as long as she can regenerate!" he said so Terra, but she got free of his grip.

"Ok, bitch, you're trying to control Beast Boy, you've gotta deal with me first!" She said to her. "I'll challenge you for it if I have to!"

"Ok," Garnet agreed calmly. "Third blood. You win, he gets his soul back, but if I win, I'll return you to the way you were before, along with him."

"Agreed."

"Terra! No! It's impossible to-" Beast Boy protested, but Terra wasn't going to pay attention.

Terra sent a series of jagged rocks in Garnet's direction, all of them missing her, except for one which hit her right arm. Garnet grasped it in pain.

"First blood," Terra said, smiling, but Garnet removed her hand to reveal… nothing- no blood, gashes or nothing. "Cheater…" she muttered under her breath, but it was useless. As long as they never saw the blood in the first place, there was no way to judge it. Garnet lunged at her, grabbing Terra's wrist which began to bleed.

"One. Nothing," she said cockily. She then threw a knife at her opponent who dodged it via levitating rock. She pelted Garnet with more rocks, but just like the previous time, it was healed before she could even see any blood.

Garnet picked the knife back up and threw it at her again, and it hit her in her left shoulder. "Second blood."

Terra pulled it out, cursing under her breath. She couldn't stop fighting since forfeiting now would affect Beast Boy and Raven far more. She was bleeding heavily from her wrist, and although she knew it wasn't that bad, she had to end this soon. She made the ground to shake beneath Garnet's feet, causing her lose her balance as concrete exploded beneath her. Terra, still holding the knife, walked towards her. She made a motion to stab her, but Garnet blocked and threw her back. Thankfully, the fall didn't scrape her since even one scratch would end this.

Garnet got up and walked towards Terra, who was getting up. She kicked her back down and put a hand on Terra's forehead, holding her there, as she raised the knife. "This one will end it."


	5. Chapter V

Heart of Stone: Chapter V

For a split second, she thought of surrendering, but then an image of Beast Boy came to her, and she had to do something for his sake.

Garnet's blade was just a fraction of a centimeter away from her breast when Terra had a rock hit her from the side, throwing her a few meters away. It had afflicted her in too many places to cover it up completely.

_Terra! You have to keep her from covering it up,_ she heard Raven tell her telekinetically.

What appeared to be fists formed from concrete grabbed Garnet's wrists, holding her in place.

"First blood," she said, walking in her direction while a few floating rocks followed her. Terra threw one at her right thigh. "Second blood," she said to a struggling Garnet. She let the other rocks fall and picked up a larger one and sent it in her direction and it cut a gash in her left arm. "Third blood," said Terra, smiling, as she released her. "Now, our deal?"

Garnet got up, stumbling a bit, and walked over to Beast Boy, defeated. She put a hand on his forehead then began to walk away.

"Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos!" Raven yelled, throwing something at the back of Garnet's head, knocking her unconscious.

Back home, Starfire was sleeping off a headache cause by a minor head injury, but she had come to shortly after Garnet was arrested. Robin and Terra were bandaged where they were bleeding the most heavily.

"Terra, can I speak to you alone?" Beast Boy said to Terra, nervously.

"Sure," she responded, following him to the hall.

"I wanna thank you for tonight," he began, rubbing the back of his head nervously.

"It was nothing. After all, you did the same for me," she said smiling.

"But I just want to ask one more favor," he said, blushing. "You remember that place with the kick-ass pie? I completely forgot where it was "

Terra laughed and said, "Sure." They went outside and she made a rock levitate and jumped on to it. Beast Boy transformed into a crow and perched on her shoulder. She flew outside of town, noticing how beautifully the moon reflected on the water. When she reached the diner where they had had their first "date," Beast Boy transformed back, putting his arm around her shoulder.

"Haven't seen you around here in a while, the usual?" the old waitress said.

"Yeah, same for him" she said, gesturing to Beast Boy.

"So…" Beast Boy said. "sorry, but you don't have to answer this if you don't want to, but what was it like?"

"You mean being a statue?" She looked down as she said this. "It was lonely and seemed as if time had just stopped, like I was just floating in space, having no idea for how long…"

"I'm sorry for not trying to find a cure sooner…" Beast Boy apologized.

"It's ok, I know you tried your best," she said, leaning her head on his shoulder.

"Hello, Terra, I haven't seen you in a long time," a familiar voice said. She turned around and saw Slade. He approached her saying, "So how has my apprentice been?"


	6. Chapter VI

Heart of Stone: Chapter VI

"Terra?" Beast Boy's voice came, bringing her to her senses and Slade was gone. "You ok?"

"Yeah…"

"No you're not. I know that look, something must be wrong." In a more tender voice, he said, "Come on, you can tell me."

"I just thought I saw… _him_…"

"Who?"

"Slade.." she said as if she couldn't bear saying the name of her old master.

"It's ok," Beast Boy reassure her. "He's dead, thanks to you."

Terra pondered arguing the possibility that he could have came back, but left it at that, realizing how unlikely it was. "I guess you're right," she admitting, although checking over her shoulder one last time.

"You wanna go somewhere else?" he asked.

"Good idea," Terra agreed. They went someplace quiet overlooking the water.

"You sure you're ok?" Beast Boy asked, true concern in his voice.

"Yeah-" but as she said that, she saw Slade again behind Beast Boy. He was holding a handgun and pointed it at the back of his head. She leaped at him, pushing him out of the way of the bullet, or what would have been a bullet if she wasn't imagining it again.

"Uh, Terra?"

She looked at where she could have sworn Slade was moments before. Nothing. "This is just weird," she admitted.

"Yeah, which is why we should head back," he said, not waiting for her response before getting up and offering her a hand which she took as he pulled her back up.

"So you're saying she kept seeing Slade?" Raven asked. He decided only to mention this to her since she was wiser than the others in such matters.

"Yeah," Beast Boy responded, nodding. "But I he wasn't anywhere. You have any idea what's going on?"

Raven thought for a moment, then remembered the fight with Garnet.

_Garnet got up and walked towards Terra, who was getting up. She kicked her back down and put a hand on Terra's forehead, holding her there, as she raised the knife. "This one will end it."_

"That's probably it…" she said thoughtfully.

"What!" said Beastboy, waving his arms in confusion.

"When she was fighting Garnet, she touched her forehead. It's probably making her see things, particularly traumatic things."

"Anything we can do?" he asked.

"Not at the moment, but tomorrow, I'll go pay our little friend Garnet a visit."

"Thanks, Rave," he said and left.

Terra couldn't sleep. The thoughts of Slade were still haunting her. Beast Boy kept assuring her that it was all in her head, but she couldn't help but feel that it was real. She felt cold all of a sudden, as if someone was watching her.

She turned around: no one, but then she was forced to the ground from behind and a hand clasped over her mouth, preventing her from screaming. She was turned over onto her back and staring at Slade's metallic face.

Terra threw him off of her and backed into the corner, whispering to herself, "It's all just in your head, it's all in your head."

"Or is it?" he said coldly. "If it were, would you feel this?" He grabbed her by the throat and pinned her against the wall. "I have a job for you-"

Terra kicked him backwards, making him release his grip. "It's over, that's all pass! I left the Terra that worked for you behind."

"Regardless of what you say, it doesn't change who your are, what you did, _apprentice._ Now, you can either go along with this offer and they never find out it was you. Or… you can decline it, but be where you were before: by yourself." He struck her on the side of her neck and everything went black.

AN: Ok, so this chapter was short, but I don't care 


	7. Chapter VII

Heart of Stone: Chapter VII

Raven was staring at Garnet from the other side of the glass.

"I know you know something," she said to her sternly. "What the hell did you do to Terra?"

"You saw everything I did to her," Garnet responded with pleasure of having Raven at her mercy.

"I'm also seeing her go insane with visions."

"And?"

Raven glanced over at the security guard. She would love to strangle her telekinetically right about now. "I know you have something to do with this," she said coldly.

"Maybe I do. You want me to cure her, right?" Garnet guessed. "Only you forgot one thing: there's no way you can force me at this point."

Angry, Raven got up and left, whispering to the security guard on the way out. "You can use police brutality on that one."

Terra woke up with a headache. She was expecting to be somewhere else, wherever Slade was hiding out now, but she was still in her room.

"Maybe that's it, I am just seeing stuff… It means nothing…" she said quietly to herself. _But this time, it was just too real…_ a mental voice told her. She decided just not to tell anyone else and not worry them. The was a knock at the door and she opened it to see Beast Boy.

"Hi, Terra. You feeling any better?" he said.

"Hey, and yeah," she said.

"So you haven't seen him again?"

"No," lied Terra.

"That's good " he said as they were walking towards the kitchen where Starfire was unfortunately making breakfast.

"Good morning, friends!" she greeted. "I am making a traditional Tamaranian breakfast! "

The others made excuses not to eat breakfast that morning, but Terra actually ate it. "This stuff is good "

"You really think so?" said Starfire, who was hugging Terra.

Just then, Raven walked in.

"Yo, Raven, where've you been?" inquired Cyborg, but was ignored by Raven who gestured for Beast Boy to come with her.

"I spoke to her, she's not admitting to anything." she said quietly, not wanting anyone to overhear them.

"It's ok, I think she's gonna be ok, she hasn't seen anything since."

But Raven wasn't believing him. "Still, we should keep a close eye on her in case it happens again." Beast Boy nodded in response.

Later, Terra and Beast Boy went out. Raven had kind of ordered him to so he could keep a close watch but not let everyone else get in the way. But he didn't care; he liked the idea of being alone with her too.

"I'll be right back," Beast Boy said to Terra as he headed in the direction of the restroom.

"Ok, I'll just wait here," she responded. As he left, she felt cold all of a sudden as if someone were watching her.

"So, have you made up your mind yet?" she heard Slade say. She turned around, looking at him.

"Isn't killing you enough? I've given that life up," she said coldly.

"Very well, your choice," he said and disappeared into the shadows.

Terra was shocked at how simple that was, but then realized that it was too simple, especially for Slade. He had to be up to something, something that would make her regret her decision.

Night came and they were heading back, although taking their time.

"I'll catch up," she said to Beast boy. "I just need to clear my mind.

"Uh, ok," he answered, slightly confused, but walked back alone. Terra went somewhere quiet to think.

What the hell was Slade up to? And why had he been so non-persistent? She then remembered what he had said earlier.

_"Regardless of what you say, it doesn't change who your are, what you did, apprentice. Now, you can either go along with this offer and they never find out it was you. Or… you can decline it, but be where you were before: by yourself." _

She now regretted not telling Beast Boy. She had a good feeling that Slade was going to frame her for something. But if she had said something, at least he would have believed her. But suddenly, without warning, she felt apathetic and felt as if she didn't really need to tell him yet.

"Where is she?" asked Raven as soon as Beast Boy returned.

"She said she's gonna catch up later," he answered.

"Are you sure that was a good idea?"

"Yeah, she seemed alright today." Just then, Robin and Starfire rushed in, panting.

"Guys… you need.. To come… quickly…" Robin said between breaths.

"What is it, man?" said Cyborg, looking up from the game he was playing.

"Just come," he said sternly.

"Shouldn't we call Terra?" Beast Boy asked.

"That would not be a good idea," Starfire said, sounding troubled.

"Well done," Slade said to a tall girl with long dark hair. Her face was shadowed but her eyes were visible.

"It is nothing," her cold, emotionless voice replied.

The sight was enough to make anyone sick. The scent of blood was strong and mutilated bodies lay all over, skewered by sharp rocks. Starfire couldn't even look and had her face buried inside Robin's chest.

"Don't even need to ask who did this, do we?" Cyborg asked rhetorically.

"That girl will never change. We shouldn't have trusted her again.." said Raven, a note of anger in her voice.

Beast Boy, who had been unable to speak until now finally opened his mouth to say, "She couldn't have done this. She has done some bad stuff in the past, but she would never go this far!"

"Beast Boy, I know you care about her, but there's no denying it. She's the only one who's even capable of doing this," said Robin sternly.

"But- I guess you're right," he admitted, although still not believing it.

"We have to split up to find her," Robin ordered. Beast Boy knew he had t o find her first, so he could at least know. He transformed into a dog and tried to pick up her scent, but he couldn't. She obviously had not even been there for a while, more proof she had nothing to do with it.

He went to where they had been earlier and followed it from there.

Terra felt that something was wrong but for some reason didn't care much. She couldn't tell why, but reality just seemed so distant at the moment.

"Terra?" she heard Beast Boy's voice as he came up behind her. "I've been looking allover for you! I just need to know-" he didn't really receive a response from Terra, just her head turning to acknowledge him. He then saw a dart in the back of her neck and immediately, he pulled it out. She finally appeared to look as if she snapped back to her senses.

"What the hell's going on?" she asked, surprised.

"Terra, you can tell me anything, just as long as it's the truth," he assured her. "Why did you do it?"

"Do what?" she asked with sincere clueless ness. Beast Boy sighed; there was some hope now.

"I hoped you would say that, seeing that everyone else doesn't want to believe it."

"Believe what?"

"Well…" he didn't really know how to explain. "They think you're a mass-murderer now…"

"What!" She wasn't really surprised however. She knew Slade was going to do something like that.

"The thing is, everything points to you."

"I swear I didn't do it! Whatever it is!" She looked him in the eyes. "You believe me, don't you?"

"Of course I do," he said, (WARNING: crappy mushy crap!) and embraced her, tears falling from his eyes. He kissed her and they both became lost within it for a few minutes. "You should probably leave," he told her. "They're not likely to take your side- I'll come with you if I have to."

Behind them, Slade laughed lowly and evilly. "This is too sweet. I'm actually surprised that you didn't fall for that little trick."

Beast Boy stood in front of Terra protectively. "I don't fall easily for _your_ tricks. I know Terra better than you could have ever had."

"She did trick you once, has she not? She sold the secrets of you and your little friends to me before. I'm truly shocked you think she really changed. But regardless, you're still a threat to my plan." Slade grabbed Beast Boy by the neck but was hit in the side by a large rock and was forced to release him. "Stupid girl!" He grabbed her and threw her to the ground easily with one hand.

"I don't know what you're up to, but leave him out of this!" she yelled as she got up.

"Hehehe… I told you clearly before, but you failed to take me seriously. Now your little lover boy is about to suffer for seeing through it." He grabbed Beast Boy in a headlock and disappeared again into the shadows. Terra punched a nearby tree in anger, not only at Slade, but at herself for letting him get away with it, and for allowing him to take Beast Boy.

"Azarath. Metrion. Zinthos!" Blackness surrounded her ankles and she tripped. Raven was levitating a couple feet above her.

AN: Ok, so how is it so far? Please review. Tell me how it sucks so future chapters don't also suck.


	8. Chapter VIII

Heart of Stone: Chapter VIII

AN: Wheeeee! An other chapter! Is it too angsty and are the characters too… not-themselves? Meh, well, on with the story for now.

Terra got up but was kicked in the side by Raven.

"You never changed, you were always a lying, deceptive bitch!" Raven yelled at her.

"There's no time for this!" said Terra, exasperated. "Beast Boy is in trouble. If you don't believe me, fine, just don't interfere!"

"You really think I'm gonna believe that shit? After all the times you have lied to us!" Blackness devoured a tree which she uprooted and sent in Terra's direction, but Terra blocked it with a boulder.

"That was over two years ago!"

"You still haven't changed one bit."

"I have no idea what the hell went on, but I didn't do it! Beast Boy believes me and I'm not about to turn my back on him. If you want to be that way, fine! I give up on trying to convince you!" She made the ground below Raven explode and she was among a pile of ruble and dust. As it subsided, Terra was gone.

"The funny thing about illusions-" a female voice behind her said. A girl who appeared to be about ten-years-old and was covered in blood with a stone spike through her heart was standing behind her. She continued in a voice that sounded too mature to be that of a child, "is they can sometimes be more deceptive than humans." She grew until she was about 5 and a half feet tall, was suddenly well endowed, wearing a black body suit and had long, black hair and black wings protruded from her shoulder blades. "Never trust your senses. Too bad you'll never be able to use this lesson." A katana appeared in her right hand and she swung it downwards at Raven's shoulder.

"Who the fuck are you?" Raven asked, evading the blow.

"The name's Illusion.. As you've noticed, named for my ability."

Raven smirked. "Very nice, I'm being challenged by a whore who can conjure hallucinations." She stood her ground as Illusion lunged at her with the sword, which hit her in the chest, just below her heart. Raven stumbled backwards, grabbing the wound, looking at her opponent in shock.

"Illusions aren't all visual, dear."

"It was you then who killed all those people! You framed Terra, didn't you!" Illusion nodded.

"You're really too quick to judge. But nevertheless, bye." she thrust the hilt of katana into Raven's head, knocking her out cold.

"I can't find pick up any trace of Beast Boy or Raven," said Cyborg hopelessly to Robin and Starfire.

"What about Terra? Yu find her, you find them," Robin added.

"I'm looking man!" Cyborg yelled, looking at the monitor, trying to track her down too. "Can't track her either."

"We should just get some rest until we try searching again," Robin said to Starfire. He followed her as she went to her room.

"I do not get it. Why would Terra wish to hurt others? I though she has changed for good," said Star, quietly.

"I don't know," he admitted. "I thought she changed too. But there may be an other side to this, but it's very unlikely. But we need to get to the bottom of this."

"I believe I understand somewhat," Starfire responded.

It was cold out, although Terra didn't really mind. She was used to sleeping outdoors and besides, earth was a northern element and so she was automatically adapted to it. Besides, she couldn't stop thinking about Beast Boy. She had no idea if he was ok. She also realized that she had nowhere to turn to, except for Slade, but she refused to crawl back to him. Without warning, she felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked up along the green eye and smiled with relief to see Beast Boy.

"Beast Boy!" she shouted and got up, hugging him, but was pushed away as he transformed into a bear and swiped at her, leaving long gashes on her torso.

"So, what do you think?" said Slade out of nowhere.

"What do you mean?" She glared at her former master.

"I guess there's no harm in telling you, seeing that none of your _'friends'_ believe you."

"Just get to the goddamn point!" shouted Terra, mostly angry that he was right.

Beast Boy had transformed back to his semi-human state and Slade put a hand on his shoulder. "As you may have noticed, I have strong methods of persuasion," he said in his cold, emotionless voice.

"Beast Boy, listen to me! Don't let him control you like this! Remember what you said?" Terra said to Beast Boy desperately, but received no response from him.

"It's no use, Terra. The mind control device puts even his emotions in my control," said Slade. "Now this one on the other hand," he said, gesturing to Raven who walked over to his side. "She wasn't as easy to gain control of, but I eventually found a way."

"It doesn't matter, it won't work for long. They'll come to their senses sooner or later!"

"Not likely, but always a possibility, but still leaves you with the dilemma of having nowhere to turn to."

"I'm not going to let you use me like that again, find your bitches somewhere else."

"I already have," he said, amused. "Illusion," Illusion appeared as if out of nowhere. "I also hope this answers your other question."

"What do you mean?"

"Illusions aren't all visual. You see, she's able to conjure some that affect all physical senses. They are real enough to even hurt people physically-"

"So you're saying? You bastard!"

"Very good. I wouldn't have expected you to figure it out. But back to business-"

"The answer's still no," said Terra, already knowing what he was going to say.

"Ok then, but don't believe that this will be the last," he said, and with the clones, he disappeared, leaving Terra once again alone.

AN: well there goes chapter 8, please review.


	9. Chapter IX

Heart of Stone: Chapter IX

"Where have you two been?" Cyborg asked Raven, who was supporting an injured Beast Boy as she came in the next morning. "And what happened to him?"

"Take a guess," said Raven, coldly.

"It took you that long just to beat her?" Robin asked, suspiciously.

"Actually, I found him like this," lied Raven.

"And it wasn't just her," Beast Boy added on.

"Who else was it then?" asked Starfire.

"I- I couldn't see them-" he said, since giving away Illusion would also give away most of the real story.

"Was it Slade? Were they working for him!" asked Robin, half yelling.

"No, I don't think so," he lied, not wanting to give away their new master so quickly.

"Still, Beast Boy, you stay here. We'll go try to find Terra and whoever this other person is," said Robin.

"No! I'm going with you guys!" said Beast Boy, sounding determined.

"No, you must remain here until you are fully recovered," said Starfire with concern.

"Yeah, Robin and Star are right," Cyborg said in agreement.

"Dude, I'm going," Beast Boy argued angrily. They were just messing with their plan.

"Just let him come," said Raven, exasperated. "It's not like he's gonna back down."

"Fine," Robin said, giving in. "But still, you should take it easy."

Terra leaned against the wall breathing heavily. The wounds were mostly healed by now, and although they weren't that deep, she still lost more blood than on average. She was now wearing a loose black t-shirt and jeans to cover them up, although some blood had spilled onto the jeans. She slid into a sitting position, still leaning against the wall.

She stopped breathing as she heard someone approaching, although it wasn't just one person. She knew immediately who they were, and this was the worst moment to encounter them. She stopped all movement and breathing, trying to hide in the shadows. It worked as they passed her, until Beast Boy smelled the blood and turned around, spotting her. "Damn it!" she cursed quietly as she got up, not really prepared to fight them.

"I suppose none of you would believe me if I said 'I didn't do it'…" she whispered as Starfire shot beams at her out of her eyes which were blocked by rocks which exploded upon impact.

"Azarath, Metrion, Zin-" Raven began but was cut off by a rock that hit her off guard in the stomach. Cyborg fired at her. She shielded herself again with a rock. Robin ran at her with his staff, but she dodged his attack. Beast Boy ran towards her as a cheetah, but she made the ground beneath him explode, making him transform back as he lost his balance. Robin got up and charged at her, but she tried to block most of his attacks, but failed and was knocked backwards.

_You know you still have one last place to turn,_ Raven told her telepathically, but Terra ignored it as she just barely dodged an other attack from Cyborg.

"If none of you are even willing to believe me," she said, her eyes glowing yellow as she got back up. "Then fine." She sent a wave of rocks towards Starfire, Raven and Cyborg, an other wave as Robin tried attacking from behind, and more at Beastboy. They retaliated, but strangely attacking air that was about 10 feet to her left.

"So, have you made up your mind yet?" said Slade from behind her. Illusion was standing next to him and she assumed that she was creating a diversion.

"Yes.." she responded, reluctantly.

"Good. Raven, Beast Boy," he said. "Terra's one of us now. And you're currently fighting one of Illusion's diversions."

Slade stabbed her in the neck with a syringe and she passed out before she could protest.


	10. Chapter X

Heart of Stone: Chapter X

When Terra woke up, she was chained.

"Sorry about this," said Slade. "Just precautions."

"Precautions against wha?" she was cut short as Illusion knelt down in front of her and made her stare into her eyes. They were deep, as if one could get lost in them.

"You will serve Slade and only Slade," she said.

_Don't listen to her! You're only in this to save Beast Boy!_ she told herself mentally, but then an other thought came to her mind. Maybe she actually did want to work for Slade again, not only for somewhere to turn to, but for something else. Maybe she actually did enjoy working for him. Maybe she did enjoy the excitement of unleashing chaos.

"Slade is your one and only master," Illusion continued. "And you will refer to him as such. You will do as he says without question. Whatever he says, you will do at once. You are loyal to only Slade and none other than he."

"I think that's enough," said Slade. "Wouldn't you agree, Terra?"

"Yes," she said, and after a second of pause, added on, "master."

"Good," he said, simply. The chains disappeared and she fell forward. "Now, your first task…" he handed her a small item that appeared to be a computer chip. "This is similar to the mind control devices that I used on Raven and Beast Boy. I want you to plant this on Robin."

"Yes, master," she said.

"Illusion will aid you, as well as Beast Boy and Raven."

"Beast Boy, Raven," Terra said into the communicator Slade had provided them with. "Are you familiar with the plan?" Raven nodded. "Remember, stay with Robin, no matter what."

"Got it," said Beast Boy.

Not much later, she wasn't surprised to find herself and Illusion facing the others. Terra was standing on a levitating rock and Illusion had conjured a pair of black wings and a katana.

"Titans, go!" Robin ordered, sounding corny as usual. Illusion made a wall of fire appear, separating Raven, Beast Boy and Robin from Cyborg and Starfire. While Illusion kept Star and Cyborg occupied, Terra lead the other three somewhere away from them and finally stopped once they reached a clearing in the woods.

"Stage one complete," she said loud enough for them to hear too. Robin was confused as Raven and Beast Boy advanced on him. Raven created hands from dark energy and grabbed him by the wrist.

"Raven, what the hell are you!" Beast Boy forced him to his knees and raven came up next to him and grabbed Robin by the top of his head as Terra approached.

Raven forced him to look down as Terra forced him to look downwards. Suddenly, the hypnosis began to wear off for a moment and Terra came to her senses. Why was she helping Slade? Wasn't she just doing this to help Beast Boy and Raven? Why was she dooming Robin to the same fate? As suddenly as it had occurred, it had taken effect again, but that moment was enough for Robin to break free.

"What did you do to them!" Robin yelled at Terra.

"Nothing, they were actually working for Slade before I was this time," she informed him. "But it doesn't matter now, you're still outnumbered."

A beam of green energy hit her in the side. "Not anymore," said Cyborg with Starfire next to him.

"Never trust your senses," said a voice behind the two. Cyborg shot Illusion before she could stab Starfire through the heart, but she disappeared and then drop kicked him from the side.

"Terra, Illusion, Raven, Beast Boy, get back here!" Slade's voice rang in their heads, sounding pretty angry.

Terra made the ground explode in a cloud of dust and dirt, allowing the four of them to retreat.

"Explain what went wrong," Slade demanded angrily.

"I- I don't know…" said Terra, looking down.

"he rest of you, leave," he ordered. After Raven, Beast Boy and Illusion left, he said to Terra, "I know exactly what happened, and so do you."

"What are you talking about?" she asked, backing away as Slade walked towards her. He pinned her against the wall.

"You're having second thoughts about working for me, aren't you?" When he didn't get an answer, he repeated more fiercely, "Aren't you?" She still didn't respond, but he let her go. "I guess it doesn't matter much. I have other methods." He paused for a moment. "The mind control devices on Beast Boy and Raven are directly connected to their brains. I could easily kill them at any moment. Now I know you could care less about Raven, but Beast Boy on the other hand-" he stopped as he noticed the sudden look of fear. "I thought so. Now, since they have been discovered- thanks to your incompetence- they can no longer help you as the could have before, so you have to do this on your own. You still have the mind control device?"

"Yes," she answered.

"I assume you know what you must do."

"Yes, sir."

AN: 10 chapters and only 1 review ;; Also, if anyone wonders why he just used devices on Raven and Beast Boy but hypnotized Terra, well, Terra was valuable as an ally. But the devices restrict powers. While Raven and Beast Boy were just being used as spies and were intended to fight with the Titans just to blend in, so a slight decrease in ability wouldn't be noticable.


	11. Chapter XI

Heart of Stone: Chapter XI

"Did you find anything yet?" Cyborg asked into the communicator.

"Nothing," responded Robin. "Starfire?"

"I have also been unsuccessful."

"Ok, but don't give up yet," said Robin.

Robin turned off his communicator and continued his search. So far they had checked Slade's previous hideouts (although they still weren't even sure he had anything to do with it) and decided to separate. He was now looking around the alley where they had fought Terra before. He remembered her doing more damage than what was apparent now. In fact, he knew that there should be more debris. He then thought back to the fight. At first, it was as if she had avoided attacking them, with the exception of Raven and Beast Boy. But if they were working for together already, it should have been the other way around.

He stopped as he heard someone behind him and he turned around: no one. A hand clasped over his mouth and an other hand grabbed both his wrists. "Robin," Terra whispered in his ear. "I need you to listen." But he threw her so she was lying in front of him.

"I don't need to listen," he said to her, but he was thrown backwards by a rock that hit him in the stomach. He got up, ready to attack again, but two hands made from grabbed him and pulled him against the wall and held him there by his wrists.

"Now listen, I'm not letting you go until you listen to what I have to say," she said, walking towards him. "Beast Boy is in trouble, and possibly Raven. They're the only reason I decided to work for Slade again, but now I think things are actually worse…"

"So it is Slade…" said Robin.

"Anyway, I need your help."

"Not until you explain some stuff."

"Like what?"

"All those people you killed?"

"So that's what he did… That other girl, her name is Illusion-"

"But they were re-" he interrupted, only to be re-interrupted by Terra.

"I don't get it either, but apparently when she conjures something, it seems real enough that it can actually cause damage."

"I think I get it…"

"So, you gonna help me save them?"

"Fine," he agreed and was released from the stone grip and Terra helped him up. "Should I get Starfire and Cyborg?"

"It's risky enough already with just you, too many people would mean too much attention," she told him.

"I see," he said, then there was silence as he followed Terra. He asked, "Isn't Slade monitoring you?"

"Let's just say that I learned a couple things about deception from him," she said, although not wanting to remember before when she had served him.

"Then how do I know this isn't just some trick," said Robin, suspiciously. Before he realized it, he was pinned to the wall by spiky rocks.

"You mean other than the fact that you're completely vulnerable when you're not prepared?" said Terra, sarcastically to Robin, who was struggling. "Now listen. If I really were up to something, whatever it is, I could do now." she pulled out a knife and held it to his neck, right where his arteries were. "I could just kill you right here, or brainwash you, and I'm not gonna list the other possibilities; in that sense, my loyalty lies with Beast Boy. But keep that attitude up and I may be tempted to just spill your blood right here." She pressed the knife harder against his throat.

"Sorry… I shouldn't have even said that," he apologized and Terra released him.

"It's ok, I really don't blame you… But anyway, we should hurry before Slade realizes what I'm doing."

"So, how're we gonna do this?"

"Actually, to tell you the truth, I haven't thought this out completely," she answered nervously. Robin face faulted. "Kinda just making this up as I go along."

They arrived at what looked like an abandoned store and Terra motioned for him to stay outside. She pulled a wire out of a camera and opened a door that led to stairs before motioning for him to follow her.

"How far down does this go?" Robin asked after what seemed like 15 minutes.

"Not much longer," she told him. As they reached the bottom, there was a tunnel which didn't go on for too long, although Terra had to stop him a couple times so she could disconnect the cameras. They came to a pair of secure looking doors and Terra entered a code to open them. There was no one inside. "Come on," she whispered and the doors closed behind Robin.

Beast Boy transformed from a spider into a wolf an pounced on Terra. Robin ran towards them but Raven came out of the wall and attacked him from behind. Terra pushed Beast Boy off of her, although there was nothing that could be of use to her (the entire room was made of steel) except for her knife, but she didn't want to seriously hurt Beast Boy either.

"Good job, Terra," said Slade as he appeared seemingly out of nowhere. "You brought him here much sooner than I had expected. Although I believe your intentions were different than what I had planned. Finish her, Beast Boy. Raven, bring him."

Raven disappeared with Robin through a wall, leaving Terra with Beast Boy, who was still a wolf. He jumped on her, sinking his claws into her. She pulled out the switchblade and stabbed him in the stomach. He transformed back into a human and stumbled backwards, a hand on the wound.

"Beast Boy!" she yelled as she ran towards him. "I'm sorry." She embraced him but he transformed into a rattlesnake and bit her in the left arm. "Goddamn it!" she yelled as she grabbed the bite. He then transformed into a raptor and pushed her to the floor and sank his claw into her chest. She had no choice; she picked the knife back up and stabbed his arm, piercing is thick hide and he backed off as he turned into a bear and attacked, leaving much deeper and longer gashes than before.

Terra got back up and lunged at him with the switchblade, but stumbled forwards as the venom began to take effect and she was losing blood rapidly. "Beast Boy," she said weekly. "I know this means nothing to you now, but I love you.."

She heard an explosion and looked to see Starfire and Cyborg just before blacking out.


	12. Chapter XII

AN: Sorry, worst chapter ever. Still don't own Teen Titans btw. But I'm still trying

Heart of Stone: Chapter XII

Beast Boy waited impatiently outside the infirmary. Cyborg had kicked them out so he could remove the device from Raven, since she was too complex and any mistake could unleash her power. But Terra was in there too and he had no idea how she was doing, but he knew that if anything happened to her, it was his fault.

"Come on, Terra," he said quietly. "I know you can pull through this."

He still couldn't believe that he done that to her, even if he was under Slade's control. He still knew what he was doing and it was as if he had a voice in the back of his head telling him not to follow his orders.

Hours went by without a word and Beast Boy was getting more and more worried. Finally, the door opened and Terra walked out, covered in bandages and stitches. He immediately rushed over to her and embraced her. "I'm sorry," he told her, trying to hold back tears.

"It's ok," she answered, pulling away and looked him in the eyes, smiling.

"No, it's not ok, you could've died. And also, I told you that you were the only one who could control your powers. Then why couldn't I?"

"That's completely different, he had you under mind control," said Terra. "It's not like you realized what you were doing."

"But I did, and something was telling me it was wrong, but I didn't listen. I was too weak…" he trailed off.

"But still, it's all in the past. You can't change it, all that matters now is that you're ok."

"I guess you're right…" As he said this, the door opened again and Cyborg walked out.

"How's Raven?" Terra asked

"She's ok, she'll come to in a while," he said. "And you should be sleeping." She and Beast Boy walked off in the direction of their rooms. "And _that_ does _NOT_ count as sleeping!" He yelled after the two. "Damn sick-minded kids…."

"Wasn't thinking that until you were," Terra said quietly, trying not to laugh.

"I heard that!"

"D'oh!" (AN: darn spell check… that's a real word now, it's actually in the dictionary)

Beast Boy looked at Terra as they were outside her room. "You should really get some rest, you're still healing."

"You're right… Some other time then?" she said, winking at him and he blushed, realizing what she meant, but laughed it off. She kissed Beast Boy on the cheek and went into her room.

The next day, Raven had regained consciousness and Terra was feeling better, although denying the painkillers Beast Boy kept offering her.

"Awww, come on, Terra, they'll make you feel better," he begged.

"But I'm alright," she protested.

The alarm went off, indicating that there was trouble.

"Titans, go!" Robin said to the other five.

Illusion was by herself, but that meant nothing; who knew what she could conjure? "I see the three of you are doing alright," she said to Raven, Beast Boy and Terra, her voice dripping with bitterness as she glared angrily at them.

"We're doing just fine," said Raven, grinning. "Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" She picked up a trashcan telekinetically and threw it at Illusion, but she disappeared before it could make impact.

"Shocking that you still haven't learned. But kinda amusing in a way," said a voice behind them. "Never trust your senses." She began to multiply until there were about forty of her circling them. Beast Boy's jaw dropped; Raven's eyes widened; Starfire looked around in shock; Terra eyed the numerous illusions cautiously while Robin gritted his teeth and tightened his fists and Cyborg exclaimed, "Now how the hell are we gonna beat her!"

"We can take them!" said Robin, reassuringly. "Go!"

They attacked them with everything they had, but each time, it would just disappear and a new copy sprung up.

One of the copies unsheathed a katana and ran towards Raven from behind.

"Raven!" Robin yelled, trying to warn her. She turned around, but Illusion was already slashing her. They had expected Raven to fall in a puddle of her own blood, but she still stood and there was no blood.

"Raven!" she heard Robin yell as she was about to attack an other of the copies and she caught a glimpse of the blade and turned around as Illusion tried to take a downward swing at her shoulder. _She's NOT real!_ she told herself an suddenly, just as the blade touched her, the copy disappeared. In fact, all the copies disappeared. She had no idea how it had happened but she saw in the distance who she could guess was the real one.

"Raven?" Starfire asked, confused.

"Terra! We need an earthquake to throw off her concentration!"

"What?"

"Just do it!"

"Ok…" said Terra in an 'it's-not-my-fault-if-you-get-killed voice as she caused the ground to shake beneath them. The illusions of Illusion () disappeared as the real one fell over. Starfire shot bolts at her and Beast Boy ran towards her as he transformed into a wolf. A dart hit him in the neck, although the assailant was not visible, but he passed out quickly, transforming back to his original state.

Illusion pulled out a smoke bomb and used it to make her exit, undetected.

The smoke had cleared and Terra ran over to Beast Boy and pulled the dart out of his neck and noticed an "S" on it.

"You think he's hiding at the same place as before?" asked Robin, who was standing behind her.

"I think chances are good," Raven answered.

They were back at the tower and Beast Boy finally regained consciousness.

"What happened, Raven?" Cyborg asked.

"I just realized it wasn't real and then she disappeared."

"But we all knew they were! " exclaimed a confused Beast Boy, waving his arms around in a comical fashion.

"Did we?" asked Robin. "Or were we still afraid?"

"Makes sense," agreed Cyborg, nodding slightly. "Just like the placebo effect: Believing it is enough."

"So why are you still here then?" Beast Boy asked.

"You," they all responded in unison.

"Nevermind…"

(AN: sorry, I suck at ending scenes )

They were where Slade had been hiding out previously, but found nothing.

"Keep searching, we may be able to at least find some clues," said Robin.

"Was this here before?" Beast Boy asked. There was a discrete line in on of the walls, that if one looked closely enough, could tell was a door. "How do we open this thing?" As if on cue, it slid open, leading to a tunnel. The six of them followed it for a while until they were in a cave. (AN: sorry that caves are so cliché in these instances )

In his usual way, Slade slipped out of the shadows, but with a firm grip on Illusion's arm, who had a combination of fear and anger.

"I see you've found out her secret," he said, referring to Illusion, who eyed them angrily.

"You can't expect us to fall for your pathetic mind tricks," said Robin, smirking.

"Hence why there's no use for her anymore," said Slade coldly. Illusion went rigid, then fell limply to the ground with a knife in her back which pierced her heart. "Now that she's out of the picture…" he continued, and as if on cue, about forty robots emerged from who knows where, circling them.

"We can take 'em on, easily," said Robin, encouragingly, then in his usual tone, "Titans, go!"

Sometime during the battle, they had gotten separated somehow by pursuing different robots. Terra was by herself, facing two of them. Mechanical parts from already defeated soldiers were scattered.

She delivered a final blow to the remaining two, a boulder dislocating their limbs. She then became suspicious; it was _too_ easy. Like they were just supposed to get them all apart.

She went to go see if she could find any of the others, but something stopped her. She knew Slade was behind her and she had to end this.

AN: Sorry I took so long to get this out. Had writers block. I knew where I wanted to head, but I had trouble getting to that point, hence the sucky-ness. I just threw a bunch of stuff together to get there.


	13. Chapter XIII: The End

Heart of Stone: Chapter XIII

Terra turned around to face Slade, glaring at him. "Slade." she said under her breath.

"Terra," he answered as he walked towards her. She backed away while still trying to fire rocks at him, most of them missing. "I see you're beginning to lose control," he continued, amused. "Again."

Terra sent another rock in his direction. Her aim was perfect, but she felt it leave her control and ended up missing him again horribly. "What the hell did you do?" She looked from her hands to him with a mixture of shock, anger and fear.

"Nothing, you're just nothing without me; I taught you control." He watched another failed attempt at an attack.

_Come on, you can do this. Just stay calm, remember everything you learned,_ she said to herself mentally. But it wasn't any use, all her attacks became even more out of her control than the last. _This is weird. What the hell is going on?_ She remembered briefly when Illusion had been trying to hypnotize her. Could that be it? _Just stay calm._ Terra's eyes glowed yellow as she prepared an other attack.

Beast Boy wandered the cave, trying to find his other companions after he had destroyed Slade's robots. He felt the ground shake slightly and transformed into a dog. It was Terra, and she was near. He sprinted in her direction and saw her fighting Slade.

"Terra!" he called out to her. Huge mistake. She already seemed to be struggling for control like she had when they had first met, but he threw off her concentration even more.

"Beast Boy!" she shouted as her attack missed Slade again and flew in his direction. Barely missing the jagged boulder, he transformed into a crow and flew towards Slade, then transformed into a wolf. He pinned Slade down, but felt the ground shake again. "Beast Boy, get out of here!" she yelled as she struggled to keep the ceiling from caving in. But he didn't listen, just slashed at his enemy who pushed him off, causing him to transform back into his sort of human form.

"What's going on?" he asked Terra, referring to her loss of control.

"I don't know…" she admitted but looked up in fear as Slade walked in their direction and she backed away. Beast Boy turned into a tiger and made for an attack but Slade knocked him away as easily as if it had been a small house cat.

"You were powerful, even stronger than Robin. I was the one who got you there. Come with me; I'll help you regain that control-" He growled in anger as an attack from Beast Boy cut him off.

"She's not going to help you again! You just used her last time!" he shouted at Slade, then turned to Terra and said in a more encouraging voice. "Come on Terra, I know you can do it. Just remember what you did before."

She smiled. "Thanks," she said to Beast Boy. Her eyes glowed yellow as she raises some rocks surrounding her mentally and she pelted Slade with them who blocked them futile with his lower arm.

A few minutes back….

Robin searched the cave, seeing if there were any traces of his team mates or, more importantly, Slade. He sensed someone close by, and heard metallic footsteps. It was either an other one of Slade's soldiers, or-

"Cyborg," he said, somewhat disappointed it wasn't an other enemy.

"Hey, man," he answered, relieved to find someone else.. They both stopped. "Did you hear that?" he asked Robin who just turned around to see it was only Raven and Starfire approaching.

"I am most joyed to see you two safe and unharmed," said Starfire in her usual upbeat tone.

"No sign of BB or Terra?" Cyborg asked them.

"None, although we could all go without Beast Boy for a while," said Raven in a monotone voice.

They felt the vibrating of the ground and walls and nodded to each other before heading in the direction it originated from.

Back to Terra and Beast Boy.

Terra's attack that was intended for Slade had missed again and made impact with Beast Boy's skull. He tried dodging but wasn't quick enough and fell unconscious. She ran to his side and held his limp form.

"They won't take you back now," said Slade, inwardly smirking (not that you'd be able to see it anyway if he were outwardly…) "You're once again an outcast."

"It doesn't matter; the answer's still no. They're not like that. And besides, I'd rather be on my own than on your side again." She rose to her feet and pivoted to look him in the face before her eyes turned golden yellow. She channeled her anger into energy and concentrated this time. Her attacks hit him perfectly, rock after rock. "You've threatened my friends already, and I will NOT let you hurt them again!" she yelled as she sent a heavier wave of rock fragments at him.

Out of seemingly nowhere, a blast of blue energy accompanied by green star bolts hit Slade in the side.

"Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos!" A colossal hand formed from shadow grabbed at him, but he broke free, despite the near crippling blasts. Robin then leapt at him with his bo, saying to Terra, "Seems you needed some help."

She didn't know whether to be annoyed or grateful. She wanted to take care of Slade herself, but she wouldn't have lasted much longer on her own with her control the way it was going. But she had to get Beast Boy somewhere that he wouldn't get hurt while he recovered. "Star, can you take care of him?" Star nodded and flew over to Beast Boy and knelt down next to him. "I have something else to take care of…" she said, determined to take out Slade.

Stalactites fell from the ceiling and skewered Slade, pinning him to the rough walls of the cave, causing it to vibrate violently. A second later she had wished that she had not done that so quickly as parts of the ceiling began to cave in.

Beast Boy's eyes opened slightly, then widened. "What's going one!" But before he got an answer, he changed into a hawk to evade falling rocks while Starfire blasted ones that threatened to crush her.

Raven created a shield around herself, Cyborg and Robin as the cave down more heavily. Beast Boy landed next to Terra, human again. "Come on, Ter! we have to get out of here."

"Just go! I'll catch up!"

"You sure it's not gonna end up like last time?"

"Terra, come on," Cyborg added on, but Terra ignored him.

"I'll be alright," she insisted, concentrating on keeping their surroundings from caving in, or at least redirecting the majority of the rocks to avoid them.

Robin broke out of Raven's shield and grabbed Beast Boy. "Let's go," he ordered, then turned to her. "We'll be waiting for you, and we're expecting you alive," he said somewhat encouragingly.

Beast Boy resisted. He wanted to at least embrace her in case he never saw her again, but she was too busy concentrating. But he made up his mind: he was going to wait with Terra. "I'm staying here too," he stated. Robin was going to protest but noticed the stubbornness in his voice, so whatever he said would be futile.

"Good luck to both of you…" and with that, he left after the others.

After what seemed like a long time but was really only a couple minutes of struggling, Terra said to Beast Boy, "Who am I kidding? I'm not going to be able to stop this. Just get out of her while you have the chance, I'm not gonna last much longer."

"I'm not leaving without you, even if that means leaving as a ghost!"

"Stubborn idiot…" she muttered under her breath. A rock hit him hard in the gut, forcing him backwards and she made an area of the wall behind him disappear.

Unfortunately, she had not accounted for the fact that they were underground and on the other side was the lake. As water rushed in, she pushed hard mentally on the rock, forcing Beast Boy outside.

"Terra!" he shouted, but was choked by water rushing into his lungs. He transformed into a dolphin, but it was too late, since it had finally caved in. As much as he wanted to go in and save her, he knew that there was nothing he could do and just surfaced. As e reached shore, not too far from the others, he switched back to human. By the solemn look on his face, none of the other needed to ask about Terra.

"Sorry about Terra," said Robin, placing a hand on Beast Boy's shoulder, but he just grabbed his hand and threw it off, not saying anything. He didn't really care, he was just saying that. The others had at least cared somewhat. Although as much as he had, but Robin didn't give a shit. He didn't even try to convince her to get out of there. He was just too used to being a stubborn asshole to not give in.

He just blocked out whatever else any of them had to say and transformed into a large dog and ran back to the tower. There, he could at least choose to be left alone and the others would respect his privacy.

Beast Boy clutched the photo as he curled up into a fetal position. He was in Terra's room. Everything in there reminded him of Terra, but of course it would. He failed to hold back tears, thinking of the memories with her.

Every now and then he heard footsteps pass by and murmurs from his teammates who were searching for him, but he ignored them. They seemed so distant, so irrelevant at the moment.

The door opened and Raven popped her head in, surveying the room and spotted Beast Boy against the wall. She debated whether to notify the others, but decided against it. He probably didn't need everyone pestering him all at once. She walked over and sat down next to him.

"You feel like talking?" she asked. No response. If he spoke about it, he wouldn't be able to hold back any tears. However, she wouldn't take silence as a no. "We miss her too. I know it's tough. You're probably blaming yourself, or us, for it. But just think about it, she wouldn't have been able to make it out of there. She wouldn't have been able to get out without losing concentration and being caved in. She was just trying to save-"

"I should've stayed with her, I should've died too…" he said, although not really to Raven.

"That's a dumb excuse…" It wasn't meant to make him feel better. She was just stating a fact. "I know you're not going to feel better any time soon, but if you need someone to talk to, we'll listen." She put a comforting hand on his shoulder and then got up to leave.

"Thanks…" he mumbled after her, but wasn't sure if he meant it. But maybe he did. She was right, she wasn't lying to him. He had expected something like "You'll get over it soon." But he hadn't expected the truth. He also didn't expect her to care, or any of them for that matter. But they did; she was one of them. He remembered the previous time when she had sacrificed herself for them.

"Terra

A Teen Titan

A True Friend"

**The End.**

AN: Well, that's it. Review please. I know this one was horrible and I need advice to improve.


End file.
